Caught in the Act
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: James an Carlos share a passionate moment in Gustavo's office and are caught...   Better than it sounds! SLASH! One-Shot.


Hello, everyone! This is my first BTR story, so be nice! :) I really hope you like it! :D **PLEASE R&R!**

The music died down as the song ended and the studio was quiet.

"That was great, guys." Gustavo said over the intercom, "Take an hour for lunch."

The four boys of Big Time Rush removed their bulky headphones and exited the stuffy recording studio. They met their manager Gustavo in the hall. He engaged Logan and Kendall in a conversation as the five of them started to walk down the hall. Carlos, as always, tried to tune out their conversation and he let his thoughts drift. They were about half way down the hall when he felt a warm hand slip into his. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked to his right and saw James standing there with a smile on his face.

He and James had been secretly seeing each other for a good while now. They always knew they had feelings for one another, but the sharing of these feelings to each other came as a surprise to them both. Ever since then, they had had a very intimate relationship, both in and out of the bedroom. They shared a deep emotional connection that only they understood. They genuinely cared about how the other felt and what they were thinking. There were many nights that they would cuddle on the couch after everyone went to bed, and just talk; not about anything in particular, just talking. It was these private, intimate moments that they treasured and kept with them always.

"Follow me." James whispered in Carlos' ear.

They paused in the hall, waiting for everyone else to disappear around the corner, not noticing they were gone. James took Carlos' hand and speedily lead him down a series of carpeted hallways.

"Where are we going?" Carlos asked.

"You'll see." James said.

They soon came to a dark-wood door, which James opened and pulled Carlos inside. Once they were inside, Carlos recognized this room to be Gustavo's office. What the hell were they doing here? Carlos turned and watched as James closed and locked the door. James turned to face him, a seductive smile crossing his face. He crossed over to him in long strides and gently cupped Carlos' face in his hands, crushing their lips together. James immediately deepened the kiss and thrust his tongue into Carlos' mouth. Carlos moaned softly and responded. But just as soon as the kiss started, it stopped. James pulled back and stared at Carlos with lustful eyes.

"Oh, Carlos," he moaned, kissing him again, "I've wanted you...I've needed you all day."

Carlos was slightly turned on by this and he glanced down, seeing a bulge appearing in James' jeans.

"What about our lunch break?" Carlos asked.

"We have an hour." James said, pulling Carlos' smaller body close against his, "And besides, I would gladly miss my lunch break if it meant having amazing sex with you."

Carlos gasped as James ground his hips against him and suddenly, he, too was okay with missing their lunch break.

"Fine, but I get to choose the position." Carlos whispered seductively into James' ear.

"Deal." James said, kissing the pulse-point on Carlos' neck.

Carlos sighed softly and tilted his head up slightly to kiss James full on the mouth. James groaned at Carlos' enthusiasm and reached down to grip his hips through the denim of his loose-fitting jeans. Being pressed this close together, Carlos could feel James' growing erection pressing against his groin.

"Take your shirt off." Carlos said between kisses.

James nodded and stepped back a couple steps. He gave Carlos a provocative grin before he proceeded to tantalizingly-slowly pull his red t-shirt up by the hem. Carlos' eyes transfixed on James as he slowly disrobed in front of him. As James pulled his t-shirt high, more and more of his toned abdomen was revealed. Carlos gulped on a moan as James dropped his t-shirt to the floor.

"Take yours off, too." James said.

"Why don't you come help me with it?" Carlos asked.

James smirked and stepped over to him. He first removed Carlos' orange-and-grey pull-over hoodie. He pulled it over his head, slightly tousling his raven-black hair in the process. He thought Carlos was so cute when his hair was tousled this way and he had that passionate sparkle in his eyes. James then proceeded to pull Carlos' t-shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor with his hoodie.

James stood in awe for a few seconds. Every time he and Carlos had sex, he was always amazed at how beautiful Carlos was. His torso and arms were adorned with slightly-pronounced muscles that rippled underneath his caramel skin with every move he made. James reached out and gently pulled Carlos against him. They both sighed at the skin-to-skin contact and they felt the unquenchable need to kiss. They did so and James let his hands wander slowly down Carlos' smooth back, his fingers lightly flitting over the warm flesh. A shiver ran down Carlos' spine and he kissed back with passion.

"You're so beautiful." James moaned into their kiss.

Carlos sighed and wrapped his arms around James' neck. With every thrust of their tongues into their mouths, Carlos felt powerful sensations coursing through him, traveling straight to his groin. These sensations always made him pleasantly light-headed and his legs felt weak. A soft moan slid from his lips as he and James continued their fervent kisses. A soft cry erupted from Carlos' throat when he felt James reach between them and stroke the growing bulge in his jeans.

"Mm, you like that, don't you?" James moaned, stroking Carlos gently, "You know you like it."

Carlos nodded and gasped, feeling himself swell in his jeans. James' hand moved from stroking Carlos to sliding his jeans downward. Carlos had narrow hips, so James had no trouble in sliding the jeans down and letting them fall to the floor. James was pleasantly surprised to find that Carlos was wearing no underwear.

"Oh, you naughty boy." he moaned.

Carlos smiled and pulled James in for a sultry kiss.

"You know you like it." Carlos whispered.

James smirked, "Take mine off."

Carlos parted their kiss briefly and quickly removed James' jeans and boxers. Carlos moaned when he saw James completely naked and aroused. Seeing James like this was such a turn-on for him. His eyes traveled down James' toned, masculine body to his erection, which arched out proudly from his body.

"Like what you see?" James asked, snapping Carlos out of his thoughts.

"Definitely." Carlos said, leaning in to whisper in James' ear, "Touch me."

A smile appeared on James' face and he reached between them. A groan tore from Carlos' throat when James touched him. James gripped his manhood in his hand and lightly stroked, knowing it drove Carlos insane every time. With each stroke, Carlos felt his legs growing weaker and he didn't know how long he would be able to keep himself standing.

"Let's lay down..." he said as he groaned again, "...on the couch."

He was about to step away and walk over to the couch in the corner, but James lifted him into his strong arms and carried him there. James walked over to the plush couch and gently lay Carlos down. He took a moment and just gazed at Carlos' gorgeous form layed out on the couch.

"Like what you see?" Carlos said.

James smiled and nodded. A sexy smirk crossed Carlos' face and he spread his legs, welcoming James. James immediately crawled onto the couch and lay down between Carlos' legs. They both moaned loudly when their hardened members pressed together. Carlos pulled James down for a kiss, moaning as he did.

"I love you." James moaned, thrusting against Carlos.

Carlos moaned and ran his hand through James' perfect hair. Carlos was the only one James would let touch his hair. After what seemed like forever, they parted their kiss, gasping softly. James leaned up on his elbows and gazed passionately at Carlos.

"You're so beautiful, my little _Carlitos_." James whispered.

Carlos smiled and blushed. Every time James called him that; it was a little nick-name that hardly anyone except James called him. Carlos leaned up slightly and lightly kissed James.

"So are you, _Jamie_." he whispered.

James found it so arousing to hear Carlos call him by his rarely-used nick-name. He leaned down and placed a light kiss to Carlos' lips before heading downward to his neck. He knew this was one of Carlos' weak spots. Carlos gasped as James began to nibble on his neck, lightly kissing and sucking on the soft flesh. James felt Carlos' pulse quicken beneath his lips. He found this very arousing and he felt himself throb with need. He ground down hard and fast with his hips against Carlos, causing a groan from both of them.

"J-James!" Carlos gasped, "I-I need you..."

"Patience, my love." James said, moving his kisses lower.

He gently nibbled on Carlos' collar bone, causing him to moan.

"Go lower." Carlos said in a breathy voice.

James gladly complied and trailed his kisses lower over Carlos' chest and abdomen. Carlos shuddered as James was getting dangerously close to the part of his body that demanded the most attention. James was so close, his neck was brushing against Carlos' member. Carlos tried to tell him to go lower, but every time he tried to say it, the words seemed to die just before they reached his lips. James was mere inches from Carlos' member; Carlos could feel James' hot breath_ there_. Suddenly, Carlos felt James' lips leave him. His eyes shot open and he looked downward with a questioning look on his face. James leaned up so he was eye-level with Carlos.

"I'm going to prepare you." he whispered.

He placed two fingers to Carlos' lips, nodding in encouragement. Carlos caught on and parted his lips slightly, taking James' fingers in. He sucked on them, coating them generously with his saliva. When James thought he had enough lubrication, he removed his fingers from Carlos' mouth and reached down between them. Carlos gasped when he felt James finger his opening. He let out a harsher gasp when he felt that finger enter him. James paused for a moment, then began to move his finger in and out of Carlos to get him used to the feeling before he pushed in a second. Carlos moaned and thrust his hips against the intrusion, bringing the fingers deeper inside him. But then, James curled his fingers forward...

Carlos cursed out loud as James' fingers hit his sweet spot. A smile appeared on James' face as he watched Carlos moan and writhe beneath him. When he thought Carlos was ready, he pulled his fingers out of him, prompting a whimper of loss from Carlos. Carlos looked down and saw that James had spit in his hand and was using that to prepare himself.

"Wait." Carlos said, "Remember we agreed that I got to choose the position?"

"That we did." James said.

Carlos thought for a minute, and a sexy smile appeared on his face.

"On your back." he said.

Intrigued, James complied and took Carlos' place laying on the couch. Carlos crawled onto the couch and moved up to straddle James' waist.

"Ready?" Carlos asked.

James nodded and watched as Carlos positioned himself above his erection. Carlos positioned himself so that he could impale himself easily and he slowly lowered himself down onto James.

"Mm, yeah." James moaned, "Nice and slow. Just let it ease in. Oh, yeah, just like that."

Carlos loved it when James talked like this. It wasn't exactly what you would call 'dirty talk', but the way James' voice was so low and sensual just drove him insane. He moaned as he settled against James' hips, his member pushed all the way inside him. He gasped and willed his body to relax against the large intrusion. It took a few moments, but once his insides relaxed, it felt amazing. He just loved the way James' member stretched and filled him so perfectly. It was like they were literally made for each other.

Carlos leaned forward and braced his hands on either side of James' shoulders and began to move. Slowly at first, but his movements gradually sped up. They both moaned in ecstasy and James gripped Carlos' hips, thrusting as much as he could inside him. Carlos groaned and thrust harder. He leaned up and cried out as he felt James push deeper inside him. Leaning up, he could thrust at a new angle and James could push much deeper inside him.

"Oh, Carlos..." James moaned loudly, "...I love you...so much..."

Carlos moaned and threw his head back in ecstasy as he rode James hard. James' hands slid down from Carlos' hips to gripping at his thighs; there would probably be bruises there tomorrow.

"Ugh, Carlos! Carlos...harder! Harder!" James moaned, writhing in ecstasy beneath him.

Carlos gladly complied and practically slammed himself repeatedly down onto James' erection, his muscles clenching tightly each time. Carlos whimpered as he felt that familiar sensation building in the pit of his stomach; he knew we was close...so close.

"J-James...I think...I think I'm gonna come..." Carlos gasped out.

James groaned, "Hold it...as long as you can..."

Carlos nodded weakly and tried to slow his thrusts. He gradually slowed down to long, drawn out movements, loving the feeling of James sliding in and out of him.

"Kiss me, Carlos, please." James moaned.

Carlos smiled and leaned down and pressed his lips to James' in a sultry kiss. They slid their tongues together, drinking in each other like the purest of water and they longed to quench their thirst. Carlos' constant moaned spilled forth and James swallowed each one as if they were they most delicious treat in the world. He reached around and raked his nails up Carlos' smooth back in a longing manner. For some reason, Carlos happened to glance up at the clock hanging on the wall and his eyes widened slightly. He pulled away suddenly, causing James to gasp in surprise.

"Wh-what's wrong?" James gasped.

"We've only got ten minutes left." Carlos said, "We have to hurry."

James nodded, "Speed up."

Carlos supported himself on his hands on James' shoulders and sped up his thrusts, impaling himself on James' member. Almost immediately, the feeling in the pit of his stomach returned. He shuddered and threw his head back. Squeezing his eyes shut, he felt James' hands slip into his own, grasping tightly. They had found that hand-holding was very pleasurable during sex; they didn't know why, but it seemed to intensify their pleasure.

It didn't take long before they found themselves screaming in ecstasy as their orgasm burst forth. They didn't care who heard them; they just needed each other right at this moment. Carlos' whimpered and groaned and his muscles clenched so tightly around James' member he though he would faint from the passion. His back arched and he felt James thrust hard up into him. He moaned loudly when he felt James release powerfully inside him, his white-hot seed filling his every crack and crevice. With one more thrust, Carlos whimpered and released all over James' stomach.

Finally, their thrusts slowed to a stop and Carlos collapsed atop James, gasping wildly for a breath. They lay there limp and gasping for several minutes, loosing track of time. Once theygained an ounce of strength, Carlos leaned up on his elbows and gazed down at James, smiling. James opened his eyes and met Carlos' gaze.

"I love you so much." Carlos moaned, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

They were suddenly interrupted when the door suddenly opened and Kendall and Logan stepped in.

"Gustavo, I was wondering if you had the lyrics to-OH,, MY GOD!" Kendal yelled in surprise.

The four boys' eyes met and a look of panic crossed their faces. Before James and Carlos could do anything, Kendall slammed the door, leaving them alone again. They lay ther speechless for a moment before they looked at each other, still shocked.

"Oh, God, what are we gonna do?" Carlos said, moving over off James and sitting on the edge of the couch.

"We're just gonna have to tell them the truth." James said, sitting up and placing a comforting hand to Carlos' back.

"What if this breaks the band up?" Carlos asked, a frightened look crossing his face, "What will they think?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." James said, wrapping an arm around Carlos' bare shoulders, "Everything's gonna be okay."

They stood and dressed in silence. Once they were clothed again, they exited the office and stepped into the hall. They spotted Kendall and Logan standing at the end of the hall, talking; they were obviously shocked by what they had seen. James and Carlos walked slowly over to them, not knowing what to say.

"What the hell were you two doing?" Logan said immediately.

"Isn't is kind of obvious?" Carlos said so only they could hear it.

"You two are...gay?" Kendall asked, "With each other?"

James and Carlos nodded, getting nervous. What were they going to say?

"Are you guys...okay...with it?" James asked.

"Sure." Logan said.

"Yeah, we're cool." Kendall said.

"You-you are?" Carlos asked, surprised.

"Of course." Kendall said, "Being gay doesn't change who you are. You two are still the cool guys we've known, like, forever; there's just one small difference."

James and Carlos breathed a heaving sigh of relief.

"Since...this is all out in the open now, we have something to tell you." Logan said, sharing a glance with Kendall.

"We're..." Kendall began, slipping his hand into Logan's, "We're _together_."

"You mean, you're gay, too?" James whispered in surprise.

Kendall and Logan both smiled and nodded.

"Guys! Come on! We're five minutes late for our next session!" Gustavo yelled from around the corner.

"Let's...not tell Gustavo about this just yet, okay?" Kendall said.

"Agreed." they all said simultaneously.

Sharing a group hug, they all walked down the hall to start their next recording session...

**A/N: **Well, there it is! Hope you like it! **PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
